


Cute Kids Shouldn't Be Left in Death Eater Hideouts :(

by alienfairyprincess



Series: Remus & Tonks AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death, accidentally adopting a kid on an order mission, no romantics, this is adorable ok, utter fluff if fluff can be not romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfairyprincess/pseuds/alienfairyprincess
Summary: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, platonic bffs (thus the AU), accidentally adopt a baby on an Order mission.





	Cute Kids Shouldn't Be Left in Death Eater Hideouts :(

“Tonks,… help?” Remus squeaked from one of the rooms they hadn’t yet searched. They’d been sent on an order mission together to search a possible death eater safehouse, but they were relatively certain they were alone. When no one had responded to Tonks knocking over an entire bookcase that had been barricaded against the inside of the door, that had been confirmed to both of their minds and they decided to split up to search the house faster but remain close in case something went wrong. It seemed like something had gone wrong, but Tonks couldn’t tell how badly because Remus was exceptionally good at speaking calmly and politely no matter the situation. Leaving the stack of papers she had been going through on the desk in her room, she drew her wand and walked quickly to the door of the room that Remus was searching across the hallway. 

“Remus? You dead?” 

“If I were dead, how on earth would I answer that?” Good. Nothing exceptionally wrong, but his voice still sounded strained. Replacing her wand in her pocket, Tonks stepped into the room and felt her mouth fall open. Remus was standing there awkwardly holding a baby who was doing his best to remove a large handful of Remus’ hair from his head. “Remus, you didn’t tell me you were pregnant!” 

Remus rolled his eyes. “Just help me. This kid is really persistent and I rather like my hair as is.” 

“Awwwww lil tyke, why are you here all alone smol bby friend,” Tonks cooed, walking forward and reaching her hands out to the kid. “Look look my hair is much more interesting, why don’t you grab at that instead. Remus is a big baby and doesn’t like you doing that at all at all.” She turned her hair to a bright aqua blue and the kid immediately forgot about Remus’ brown locks and reached both hands out to her. “There we go.” She took the baby from Remus’ arms and started rocking him gently. “How did you get here huh?” She asked, popping her lips in a way that made the baby giggle, one hand still locked in her hair, the other beginning to pull on her left ear. With the awkward position she was now in, she wasn’t paying much attention to what the baby looked like himself until Remus broke the silence. “Uh, Tonks? The baby just…” “What?” Her hair suddenly grew several inches so the kid could keep his grip but she could look up into his face. 

“Oh my god.” The baby was smiling at her, but the kid’s hair was now bright aqua blue exactly like hers. “Oh my god. I’ve never met someone else like me! This is so cool! The poor kid being locked up here like an experiment. No family, nobody at all.” She held on to him tighter. “But that’s ok.” Dropping her face to nuzzle the baby’s hair. “He’s got me now.” 

Tonks balanced the baby on her hip through the rest of the search and he clung to her with a death grip. They didn’t find anything else of value, except for a picture of the baby they’d found with a woman who was almost certainly his mother. The baby was joined in his mother’s arms by a large stuffed bear, and the back of the photograph was graced by the word ‘Teddy’ and a date, about six months previous. “Remus do you know this woman? She looks familiar.” Tonks called, leaving that last room. She handed the photograph to Remus and proceeded to play with the baby, turning her fingernails different colors to amuse him. Half the time the kid’s hands changed color to match. 

“Yes.” Remus paused, shaking his head. “We met her on that mission in London two weeks ago. She-…” 

“She died.” Tonks’ voice and expression dropped, her fingers stilling in the baby’s hands. 

“Hexed a death eater with absolutely no training and was killed before we could get to her.” 

“I remember now.” Tonk’s hair faded and the baby began to cry at the lack of attention. “Shush shush it’s gonna be ok now, Teddy.” She hugged the baby to her chest at which he made a squawk of protest and began rocking him gently, whispering into his hair. “Your mum was amazing and brave but you’ve got me now and we’re going to be best buds.”

Teddy was asleep before they got out of the house after one last final check for any more information on who the kid was or where he was from. “His name might not be Teddy, you know.” Remus commented as he shut the door behind them. 

“I know, but he seemed to like it fine.” Tonks still had her nose buried in the baby’s hair. 

“What’ll happen to him when we get back?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “I suppose I’m a mum now.”

“Tonks.” Remus shook his head, “you can barely take care of yourself. There are so many other people who have more experience caring for babies. Hell, I took care of Harry occasionally before-…”

Tonks frowned and held the sleeping baby tighter. “But no one except me and my mum have experience caring for a metamorphagus. He needs /me/, not anyone else.” Remus still looked unconvinced. “Besides, if you’re that concerned, you can be his da. You found him first after all, and he seemed to like your hair almost as much as mine.”

“That is an utterly terrible idea.” 

“Teddy Lupin. My dad’s first name, your last name. I like it.” 

“You are not roping me into adopting a baby.”

“Too late, already happened.”

“I am /literally/ a werewolf.”

“And an absolutely wonderful person who has at least 50 kids at Hogwarts that would tell him he’s an amazing teacher and would be an equally good parent.”

“No, nope this is not happening.”

“You can’t abandon your own kid, he’ll miss you. He’s already lost one parent.”

“TONKS.”

“Ok fine suit yourself. But think about it.”

“Fine.” Remus looked around at their surroundings for a second. “Lets get back, we’ve been standing here for far too long.”

Tonks nodded. Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and apparated them back to the Order’s headquarters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm g(r)ayromantic. I don't ship Remus and Tonks and have a lot of issues with how the characters were portrayed once they got into a relationship. I'm deeply uncomfortable with the way Canon-Tonks guilted Remus into dating her, deeply uncomfortable with the way she was removed from a book because Remus needed a child to be orphaned at the end for extra sad points, and deeply uncomfortable with the way her death was entirely understated and really related only to "next to Remus" and being "Remus' kid's mom". I don't mind when other people ship them, of course, but it ain't for me.


End file.
